The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Bougainvillea, botanically known as Bougainvillea×spectro-glabra, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘IREBABS1’. The new variety originated from an open-pollination between the female Bougainvillea parent ‘Pedro’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Bougainvillea. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen in October 2000 for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new plant was first asexually propagated in October 2000 in Brisbane, Australia and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings for numerous generations in Brisbane, Australia. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by cuttings.
‘IREBABS1’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing of this application.